Sentimientos a flor de piel
by aethranima
Summary: NADIE SE LO ESPERA, PERO EXISTEN DOS CORAZONES QUE LATEN AL MISMO RITMO.AMOR Y MÁS AMOR.H&H OF COURSE. VIVA ESTA PAREJA! NO IMPORTA LO K JKR HAYA ESCRITO. Tercer capítulo y último Online. LEmon!¿qué más se puede pedir?
1. Chapter 1

Si me preguntan que es lo que siento en este momento, cuando te veo atravesar la

espesa niebla que nos rodea y da al escenario un aspecto más lúgubre aún, no sabría

explicarlo con palabras.

Solo sé que tus ojos brillan con más intensidad, que traes tu sonrisa ganadora, las gafas

un poco rotas y el pelo siguiendo las ondas del viento.

Todo ha terminado, ya, por fin, después de lo que parecen años, siglos, que me han

Vuelto un poco loca, por la desesperación.

Y no tengo palabras para describirlo, para moverme, para sonreírte y decirte que por fin

todo está bien, que estás conmigo nuevamente, y si, por fin, quizás, solo quizás me arme

del valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento, lo que pasa por mi mente, lo que mi

corazón dice a gritos y mi mente aún no procesa.

Que te quiero con locura, que pensaba que iba a morir sino regresabas y ahora, solo

ahora vuelvo a respirar con normalidad.

Pero soy demasiado cobarde para acercarme a ti, es por eso que muero, solo por un

Instante y vuelvo a nacer al siguiente, cuando siento que te vas acercando poco a poco y

tu sonrisa se va ensanchando más y más.

Tus brazos me rodean y el calor vuelve a resurgir y yo vuelvo a vivir.

Quizás pienses que soy una estatua porque no respondo a t abrazo pero las fuerzas me

abandonan y tu aliento me desploma.

-Harry, has vuelto-con un tono bajo y con mucho esfuerzo

-Si, vivo como te lo prometí, junto a ti como siempre debió ser.

Mis ojos brillan, se iluminan en él y mis brazos rodean su cuello.

Puede que el paso de los años o la guerra le hayan hecho crecer, obligándome a

ponerme de puntillas para poder susurrarle al oído todo lo que nunca le dije y que

gracias a la atmósfera que me da el valor suficiente para decírselo.

(¿Te sientes bien?¡Lo lograste! Venciste y ganaste)

Puede que lo que diga no tenga mucha importancia y que el viento se lleve mis palabras

y el tiempo pase a sabiendas que no altera nuestro espacio, que tú estarás a mi lado hoy

mañana y siempre.

-¿Hermione¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor secreto?

-No o sí, el amor, eso fue lo que Dumbledore dijo, es decir, cuando te estaba preparando para la guerra, es,... - no sé que puedo responder, ni si, ni no.

Sonríe y todo brilla con él, todo es júbilo, los rastros de sangre quedan atrás olvidados,

mas no sus propietarios, son el recuerdo perpetuo de lo que significa la guerra, solo odio

y destrucción, dolor por los seres queridos, perdidos en combate que dieron todo por dar

a sus hijos un mañana mejor.

-No, mi mayor secreto es querer besarte ahora y siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y aún así cuando atraviese la luz y mis recuerdos se borren solo permanecerás tú, solo

tú, tus rizos indomables, tus ojos marrones, tu piel de seda.

Con la piel erizada ante el descubrimiento y con el corazón titilando y gritando alto y

claro" yo también", con toda la devoción del mundo respondo.

-Yo también.

El beso no puede ser más perfecto, no es el mejor de la historia pero es eso, un beso

entre dos amigos que traspasaron la barrera de la amistad dejando a un lado los

problemas y siendo ellos, solo ellos, dos amigos que se aman.

No lo puede evitar, entre beso y beso sonríe desmesuradamente, sus dedos juegan con

sus cabellos.

El oxígeno se hace necesario pero molesto, ellos podrían vivir sin oxígeno, vivir en un

perpetuo fluir de sus labios, del contacto de su piel, del latido de sus corazones,

sincronizados con cada beso, con cada caricia.

A los ojos de todos no es más que un encuentro entre una pareja.

¿-Sabes cuál es mi secreto?

-Quizá...

Ambos se disuelven en una nube de polvo, después de un estruendoso plop que

desconcierta a unos cuantos y provoca la sonrisa de otros.

Y solo a nuestros protagonistas les hace un nudo en el estómago, al ser transportados a

kilómetros de distancia, a una casa abandonada, pero a la vista de la luna, es la más

hermosa.

Mañana será otro día y esta noche carpe diem.

FIN

Espero que os guste, hace mucho que no escribo y estaba oxidada, dejad reviews.

tanto si os ha gustado la historia o como para tirarme tomates, todo será bien recibido, si me en viaís tomates que no sean muy duros XDD

Qu la luz no os deje y que una sonrisa siempre esté presente.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno todo lo escrito es producto de mi cabeza, menos los personajes que le pertenecen a JKR.

NO tiene ánimo de lucro, solo espero que os guste y disfrutéis.

El reencuentro.

Cundo la guerra terminó, pensé que podía morir en paz, pensé que era el momento propicio para dejarme caer, igual que tantos otros magoslo habían hecho, mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado, había soportado el peso del mundo mágico sobre mis hombros, había cruzado ese punto en el cual la muerte parecía la mejor solución.

Creía que no sería capaz de tenerme en pie.

Realmente deseé que mi cuerpo me abandonara.

Pero...

Entonces la vi a ella, entre la poca multitud que aún quedaba en pie, entonces la vi, tan perfecta como la primera vez que entró en mi vagón, tan perfecta como cuando entró en mi vida, era ella.

¿Quién más podría ser? ¿quién más haría que mi corazón latiera así?

Nadie, solo ella, mi dulce y amada Hermione.

Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente, pero lo más importante, la bruja que supo aceptarme por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.

Cuando la miro ahí parada con el rostro desdibujado, con los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida, lo único que puedo hacer es rogarle a mi cuerpo que se levante, una vez más, solo una.

Solo para poder estar con ella, para rodearla entre mis brazos, y decirle mi mayor secreto, para decirle... para decirle que la amo.

Para sentir su corazón acompasado junto al mio, solo una vez más y fundirnos en un sincero abrazo.

Es entonces cuando siento nuevas fuerzas, siento que mis pies me responden, o mejor dicho, camina ellos solos ante ella, es entonces cuando mis brazos cobran vida y la rodean, es entonces cuando mi voz suena alta y clara y mis ojos, sobre todo mis ojos lo único que hacen es verla, mirarla y observarla como nunca, nunca lo habían hecho con otra persona.

Y mis oidos solo pueden escuchar su voz, esa voz que me trasporta a lugares lejanos.

_"- Harry, has vuelto- lo dice con un tono bajo y con mucho esfuerzo. Lo único que soy capaz de responder es:_

_- Si, vivo como te lo prometí, junto a ti, como siempre debió ser."_

Veo sus ojos brillar, sé que es lista y que entenderá lo que quiero decir. Entre nosotros no se necesita palabras, no más de las necesarias.

Su voz trata de sonar segura, comienza a decirme cosas que no necesito oir, cosas que con solo mirarla sé.

-Lo conseguístes, Harry. Venciste.

Pero lo que ansío oir es otra cosa...

_"-¿Hermione? ¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor secreto?- trato de ocultar una sonrisa._

_-No o sí, el amor... eso fue lo que Dumbledore dijo, es decir, cuando te estaba preparando para la guerra, es,... - veo através de ella, no sabe que responder, ni si, ni no."_

Sonríe y todo brilla juntoella ha pasado por momentos difíciles, pero siempre hemos estado juntos. Siempre. Y la veo tratando de encontrar sentido a mi mirada como siempre lo hace, busca, investiga para comprobar su teoría.

Mi corazón no se olvida facilmente del dolor, tampoco quiere hacerlo, porque sabe que si no hubiera ocurrido todo aquello, los sobrevivientes no sabría apreciar los errores y volverían a cometerlos, volverían otra vez a tratar de construir un mundo basado en la guerra y eso es imposible.

Todo esto me ha enseñado que la vida es efímera y que sino aprovechas las pocas oportunidades que la vida te brinda, no podrás llegar a ser todo lo feliz que hubieras podido ser.

Los rastros de sangre en su rostro, me indican que ha sufrido bastante por mi culpa, pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar. Quiero que ella sea feliz por eso tengo que decirlo lo que siento.

_- No, mi mayor secreto es querer besarte ahora y siempre hasta que la muerte nos separa, o incluso más allá_.

Ver su sonrisa, primero nacer en sus ojos para después terminar en sus labios, me hace tan feiz, no puedo describir la felicidad que recorre mi ser.

Solo puede ser ella.

Ella es a la única a la que amo.

Hermione Granger.

Y que ella me acepte es más de lo que puedo pedir.

-_ Yo también_.

No puedo aguantar más, necesito besarla, necesito hacer mios esos labios, sentir su lengua de seda, sentir como sonríe entre beso y beso, escucharla jadear, ver como su rostro obtiene una color ronrosado y ver... ver sobre todo como sus ojos me piden más.

Y solo estará conforme con más.

_"¿-Sabes cuál es mi secreto?- escucho su voz como algo lejano, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño del que no quiero despertar, y entonces veo en sus ojos algo como...¿deseo?_

_-Quizá..."_

Ambos nos disolvemos en una nube de polvo, después de un estruendoso ¡plop! que desconcierta a unos cuantos y provoca la sonrisa de otros. Solo nosotros somos capaces de comunicarnos con todos los sentidos, vista, olfato, tacto, oido y _gusto._

Y solo a nuestros protagonistas les hace un nudo en el estómago, al ser transportados a kilómetros de distancia, a una casa abandonada, pero a la vista de la luna, es la más

hermosa.

_"Mañana será otro día y esta noche carpe diem."_

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado este fic, para los que conocéis mis fic, deciros que esta es la continuación de "Sentimientos a flor de piel." y va dedicado en especial a LowlyMARIANA.

Espero que te guste, aunque no sé muy bien que tal me quedo.

AHHHHH..,. si son buenos dejando REVIEWS. Prometo continuar con lo que pasa en esa "casa abandonada" jajajjajja que mala soy pero que quieren que haga, solo quiero unos cuantos reviews.

So please....

Please...

Plea...se...


End file.
